


What You Gain

by BaeLee



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Angst, Death, Fake AH Crew, Fake AH Gavin, Fake AH Geoff, Fake AH Jack, Fake AH Michael, Fake AH Ray, Fake AH Ryan, Heist, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-14 07:49:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7160918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaeLee/pseuds/BaeLee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Heisting is fun until you blow up a firetruck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What You Gain

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Fake AH crew fic, and it is completely unedited. This is basically Gavin's heist but with more angst and a few changes.

"Okay, Michael, run to the getaway bike after the truck explodes and you get the money. We'll all meet up in the ocean, split the money, celebrate, all that shit."

"Yeah, Geoff, we get it, now can we start or are you going to be talking for another four hours?" Michael wanted so bad to just turn his radio off and start the heist, but he knew Geoff liked to keep things clean, which was why he explained things several times.

"Just start the heist!" Geoff yelled.

Michael drove the gas truck covered in sticky bombs to the gas station. He tried to ignore the nervous chatter from his crew over the radio, but his hands were shaking as he got out of the truck. 

"The truck's in position," Michael practically whispered then walked into the convenience store and pulled out his gun. "Give me the money!" The cashier put his hands up, fear on his face, and started frantically getting money out of the register. Out of the corner of his eye, Michael saw flashing lights. "Guys, blow it, we need to blow it."

"Blowing it!" Jack detonated the bombs, making the entire truck explode. Michael grabbed the money and ran out of the store.

~~~~~~~~

Gavin could feel the explosion from the firetruck he was in. He looked at Ray sitting next to him and started driving towards the explosion. 

Ray took control of the extinguisher, aiming it at what was left of the truck. Gavin tried to steer away from the remaining pumps while braking, but a police car rammed into the side of the truck. The front of the truck fan directly into one of the lumps. Ray barely had time to scream before the second pump exploded, burning them both up almost instantly. Gavin felt searing pain and then nothing.

~~~~~~~~

What is taking him so long? Jack thought to herself. There had already been two explosions, and she wasn't confident that the heist was going smoothly. 

Jack breathed a sigh of relief when Michael pulled himself onto the roof and hopped on the back of the bike.

“Let's go to the docks.” Jack said, driving onto the main road. 

“I may have brought some company!” Michael yelled. He pulled out a gun and started shooting the police that had followed him. 

“I've noticed!” Jack yelled back. She could practically feel the cars getting closer to the bike. Scratch that. She actually felt it. One of the police cars bumped into the back of the bike. “Could you take care of that?” 

“Shit! I'm out of of ammo!”

“I guess not,” Panic filled Jack as she realized that she probably wouldn't get out of this predicament in one piece. “Why is the getaway vehicle always a bi-,” One of the cops but the side of the bike, launching Jack off of her seat. She felt her body hit the road, and then everything went dark.

~~~~~~~~

“Jack!” Michael picked himself off the ground while crawling towards Jack. She wasn't moving. 

“Oh shit. I'm sorry, Jack!” Michael couldn't stay for long if he wanted to live, but living didn't seem realistic at this point.

“What's going on? Who's still alive?” Michael heard Geoff ask over the radio. He tried to give a reply. 

“I am, but I don't think I'll be able to get away.” Michael hid behind a divider, noticing the blood from wounds he hadn't felt in his panicked state. “I think this is it for me,” Michael attempted to get away while still hiding, but he heard footsteps approaching. He got up to run, felt blinding pain in his back, and fell over, defeated.

~~~~~~~~

“Michael? Michael!” Geoff nervously called out. “C’mon, you can't do this to me.”

“Geoff, what do we do?” Ryan asked. He was driving an ambulance to the docks that was supposed to be filled with the rest of the crew.

“We stick with as much of the plan as we can. Meet me off the coast as discussed.”

Geoff got there first. He took a yellow boat and waited in the water for the only remaining crew member. He probably waited only five minutes before a second boat pulled up next to his. 

“I'm here, Geoff.” Ryan climbed into Geoff’s boat, sitting down behind him. “Is everybody else-,”

“Everybody’s dead, Ryan,” Geoff wouldn't look at Ryan. “And it's my fault.”

“Not everybody.” Ryan reached into his pocket. “There's still me, and there's you. That's two. Two of us survived.” 

“Yeah, with four dead,” Geoff's voice cracked. 

“You know, there doesn't have to be two of us.” Ryan revealed his gun and aimed it at Geoff's head.

“What are you-,” Ryan pulled the trigger, killing Geoff instantly. 

Ryan proceeded to search Geoff's body for the money he managed to get. Finding nothing, dread filled Ryan. 

“No, no, no, no! Dammit! What is wrong with me?” Ryan started crying. “Fuck! Geoff, I'm sorry.” Ryan grabbed his face, realizing his mistake. He had nobody now. He used to be okay with that, but after being with the Fakes for so long, he didn't know how to cope.

“What am I supposed to do now?” Ryan practically whispered to himself. He felt around in his jacket, remembering a history lesson from long ago. Finding what he was looking for, he placed a sticky bomb on the bottom of the boat. He stood right next to it and glanced at Geoff's body. 

“A Viking funeral it is then,” Ryan said.

He looked up at the night sky, then detonated the bomb.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you enjoyed it please leave a comment and give kudos!


End file.
